Gravity Rick and Steven Universe
by xXDANKMASTAPRO12Xx
Summary: A dank crossover between my favorite animes, Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, and Steven Universe. Note: I rated it M because I may have crossover sexy-times later, but not right now. Sorry it's not listed as a Steven Universe story. Apparently you can only have a crossover listed as a crossover between two series, not three. Bullshit.
1. Chapter 1: World's Collide

Gravity Rick and Steven Universe

A Crossover Between Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, and Steven Universe

Ples enjoi.

Disclaimer: I rated it "M" because I may have crossover sexy times in later chapters, but not right now.

The situation was pretty damn intense under the Mystery Shack.

There was a big portal that Stan "Grunkle Stan" Pines was trying to do to bring his brother back from a world or something (I don't really know because the hiatus isn't over yet).

But nobody else knew that and thought he was trying to blow up the world.

"You gotta believe me, Mabel!" cried the fat lard uncle.

"I believe you Grunkle Stanford?" whispered Mabel as she spun up in the air.

"FUCK YOU!" yelled the salty-ass Dipper, Mabel's brother.

Then shit started flying everywhere and then the portal crashed, and everyone was on the floor.

Then a mystery figure came out of the portal.

Dipper said "Who is that?"

Stan said "It's the autho-WAIT WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!?"

The figure had spiky blue hair, a lab coat, a beer in his hand, beer running down his lip, and a smaller adolescent kid following him

The figure belched loudly and sputtered out the words, "I-it's sc-science time, M-Morty."

The adolescent following him, apparently named Morty, replied "Aw geez, Rick."

BUT JUST THEN!

Far away in another universe, a magical group of hoes and a small boy that followed them around because he's 49% magic or something, felt a disturbance in the force!

I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED CHAPTER 1! STAY TUNED!


	2. Chapter 2: The Chaos Beguns

I hope you all liked Chapter 1! Here comes Twoo!

Down in Beach City in another universe, there lives Crystal Gems, aliens from outer space who lived in Beach City with a half Crystal gem Stephen. Stephen had a human dad named Craig. Craig knocked up a gem named Rows. That's why Stephen is half gem.

All the gems have powers.

Pearl has a spear and is thirsty for Stephano's dead mom.

Garnet is actually two gems fused together as one (all gems can fuse but she likes to do it all the time it's kinda like sex). She also has gauntlets and a square hair.

Amethyst is purple and has a whip.

Steven gets a shield and healing spit but he lost that second one because his dad is a dick.

They felt a disturbance in the force.

Then they went to their warp pad and flew and tried to see what the problem was. They saw it was in another universe, but they couldn't get to it just yet because it just wasn't the right time.

Stephen said "Cam we go their to see what's wrong?"

Garnet said "No it's not the right time."

Amethyst scratched her butt.

Pearl fantasizes about rose.

Back at the Mystery Shack!

Stan looked at the man and started crying "My brother was supposed to come through the portal! It will take years to get it up and running again!"

Rick turned to the sad old man and said "Look pal, just have one of these beers and you'll be back in shape in no *belch* time, right Morty?"

Morty turned to Rick and said "Aw geez, Rick."

Rick handed Stan a beer and Stan cheered up in no time.

"So you built this pile of junk, huh?" said Rick.

"Kinda. It was a collaboration between me, my brother, and this other guy, but I primarily built this actual version myself." replied Stan.

"Ya know, we have a lot in common Stanford, I'm sure we could get something cool together if we ju-if we just put our minds into it." said Rick who was leaning on Stan's shoulder as he was about to pass out from being so damn drunk.

"Aw geez, Rick." said Morty.

THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 2 GUYS! I'VE GOT LOTS OF TWISTS AND TURNS COMING UP AHEAD SO STAY TUNED!


	3. Chapter 3: Just the Beginning

GR&SU Ch 3

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GAIZ BUT HERE IT IS! CHAPTER THREEEEEEEE!

The arrival of Rick and Morty into the Pines family caused a change in the life in the Mystery Shaq.

Rick made a bed-making machine that made a third bed in Dipper and Mabel's room. Morty sleeps in that third bed. Rick sleeps in the same bed as Grunkle Stan. It's weird.

It's been a week since Rick and Morty came to town, and Rick has helped Stanley get over the whole "save my twin brother" thing. Since Stanley learned a lot about technology in his 30 years rebuilding the portal, he has started worked with Rick on some cool projects including a machine that turns you into panties, or, if you're into guys, a pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

They're best friends.

MEANWHILE IN BEACH CITY!

Mayor Dewey walks up to the Crystal Gems' house, completely nude.

Lars answers the door, unphased.

"Is the hot one home?" asks Dewey.

"Shit." says Lars.

Pearl comes to the door, seemingly impressed.

"Fuse with me." says Dewey.

"Ok." says Pearl.

They both go over to the beach, as Steven, Amethyst, and Garnet all watch.

It was cool.

Then they all hear a disturbance and a giant-ass portal opens up on the beach.

The Crystal Gems, Greg and his van, Connie, Onion, Ronaldo all get sucked in the portal and Mayor Dewey criez the loss of his bird senpai.

They are in the Gravity Falls, in the middle of town.

BACK DA SHAQ!

"Huh, it looks as if the portal opened up its other end in the middle of town, and dropped whatever shit from that dimension there." said Rick, to Stan.

"Well shit-covered balls. Now what?" said Stan.

"I guess we'll have to go investigate..." says Rick.

i hope u gaiz liked Chap 3. Now I have a choice for you to make...

should the next chapter have:

1\. Actually intelligently written character interaction

2\. Rick making an Aging-Ray that makes Steven and Connie older and past puberty so they have sex

your choice. Let me know in the comments below.


End file.
